My Little Pony: Mortal Kombat Tournament of 2001
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: The Mortal Kombat tournament is coming and Princess Celestia allows the tournament to be held in Equestria, Neo competes in the tournament and his friends stand by him as he competes, but when Neo has to face Shao Kahn, his friends fear that he may lose the tournament and possibly be killed.
1. Chapter 1 Mortal Kombat is Coming

My Little Pony: Mortal Kombat Tournament of 2001

Chapter 1

Mortal Kombat is Coming

Neo and his friends had a blast at the Grand Galloping Gala the night before, and Neo had the best night of his life so far, he got to dance with Princess Luna, and it was the very first time that anypony not in royalty had got to dance with a princess. And Luna had the happiest night of her life dancing with the human boy she loved so much, and she was looking forward to marrying him very soon.

The following day after the Galloping Gala, Neo got a letter that had no return address. Neo opened the letter and the letter read: Dear Mr. Neo Anderson, you have been chosen to compete in Mortal Kombat. The letter also said that they were planning on having the tournament in Equestria and Shao Kahn requested permission from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to have the tournament there.

Neo immediately went to see his friends who were in the castle throne room. He showed them the letter and his friends were surprised that Shao Kahn wanted to have the tournament right here in Equestria. Twilight was worried for Neo since he was going to be competing in the tournament, but Neo had been competing in Mortal Kombat for years and always succeeded, she believed in him and she knew he would succeed in the tournament. And so Twilight left the castle and flew to Canterlot Castle to see if Princess Celestia and Princess Luna would approve of having the Mortal Kombat tournament in Equestria.

Neo and his friends waited for Twilight back at the Castle of Friendship. 30 minutes later, Twilight came back to the castle with a scroll, she showed the scroll to Neo and the scroll stated that Celestia and Luna gave permission to have the Mortal Kombat tournament in Equestria. The ponies were excited and Neo was looking forward to the tournament. 2 days later, Twilight was at Canterlot Castle with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, they were waiting for Shao Kahn to arrive at the castle, and he was going to arrive any second.

Suddenly, a black portal opened before the princesses, then a human figure appeared wearing a skull mask, a black cape, a vest over his chest with a skull in the center, and he had armor on his feet, hips and shoulders, It was Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn approached the princesses and he bowed at them in terms of respect. Princess Celestia welcomed him to Equestria, but requested that during the tournament, there is to be no brutal killings. Shao Kahn agreed to the terms and said that the tournament will begin tomorrow and will be held at the sports stadium in Canterlot.

Celestia, Luna and Twilight sent out letters and invitations to various ponies, inviting them to come and watch the tournament. Twilight's friends received invitations and they were really excited to watch the tournament and they were really looking forward to seeing Neo fight in Mortal Kombat.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Tournament

My Little Pony: Mortal Kombat Tournament of 2001

Chapter 2

The Tournament

The next day, the Mortal Kombat tournament began, various ponies from Ponyville, Canterlot, the Crystal Empire and others came to watch the tournament. The tournament was being held at a sports stadium in Canterlot and that's where everypony was gathering. Twilight's friends got seats in front so they could see the whole show up close and so they could cheer for Neo.

The tournament was to feature many Mortal Kombat warriors, including Liu Kang, Scorpion, Raiden, Johnny Cage, Mileena, Kitana, Sheeva, Reiko, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Sub-Zero, Reptile, Ermac, Rain, Baraka, and many more. Also competing in the tournament was the famous half human, half dragon prince Goro. There was a platform in the the middle of the stadium where the participants would be fighting, when Shao Kahn took his place out in the stadium, it was time for the tournament to begin.

The first fight in the tournament was Liu Kang vs. Sheeva. The warriors took their positions, a voice said, "Round 1... FIGHT!" And the fight began. Everypony watched the fight in amazement, both warriors threw fireballs at each other, and through most of the fight, they did martial arts moves. When the fight was over, the winner of the fight was Liu Kang. Everypony cheered and the next fight was about to begin shortly.

A few minutes later, the ponies were excited to know that Neo was going to be in the next fight, Neo came out onto the platform and everypony cheered for him, his friends, the mane 6 and Starlight Glimmer cheered for him the loudest. Rainbow Dash tried to really cheer for him since she was always willing to cheer for her friends who were in a competition. Neo's opponent came out on the platform and everypony was surprised by who it was. Neo's opponent was Goro, the 4-armed half human, half dragon creature. Neo's friends were worried, they thought Neo might get killed in this fight, but Twilight mentioned that Shao Kahn promised that there would not be any brutal killings. The voice shouted, "Round 1... FIGHT!" And the next fight began.

Everypony watched the fight and during the fight, Neo won round 1 and Goro won round 2. During the final round to determine the winner, both warriors gave their fight. Goro had Neo pinned to the ground and Goro hit Neo 5 times, but then Neo teleported and overpowered Goro. Neo kicked Goro several times in the head and Goro finally went down. The fight was over and Neo had won, everypony cheered and the mane 6 and Starlight Glimmer were so happy Neo had won, Spike was cheering as loud as he could, the Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped for joy and cheered for Neo. Celestia and Luna had been watching the fight as well and they were very impressed by Neo's fighting skills, especially Luna.

For the next several days, the tournament went on, the fights included Scorpion vs. Sub-Zero, Quan Chi vs. Raiden, Reiko vs. Ermac, Mileena vs. Baraka, Reptile vs. Rain, Shang Tsung vs. Johnny Cage, Cyrax vs. Kung Lao, Stryker vs. Kabal, Nightwolf vs. Kano, Liu Kang vs. Shang Tsung, Kung Lao vs. Scorpion, and Neo vs. Motaro. Everypony cheered for their favorite warriors and Neo's friends were enjoying the tournament, and they especially loved it when the warrior finished off their opponent with a friendship. Whenever it was Neo's turn to fight, his friends would cheer for him and Neo kept on winning. Princess Luna watched Neo fight and every time he won, she would be so proud of him and was so happy to be in love with a human like him.

On the final day of the tournament, there was to be the final fight, and Neo was going to compete in the final. His friends were so excited to see Neo compete in the final fight, but little did they know that this was going to be the hardest fight of all, for Neo was going to have to fight Shao Kahn himself.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Neo vs Shao Kahn

My Little Pony: Mortal Kombat Tournament of 2001

Chapter 3

Neo vs. Shao Kahn

It was the day of the final fight of the Mortal Kombat tournament and everypony was looking forward to seeing it, especially since Neo was going to be competing in the final. But it was going to be the hardest fight because Neo was going to be fighting Shao Kahn himself. Before the fight began, Neo's friends wished him all the luck in Equestria, the Cutie Mark Crusaders gave him hugs and wished him luck and Princess Luna wished him all the luck in Equestria. And so everypony took their seats, Neo and Shao Kahn came out on the platform, the voice shouted, "Round 1... FIGHT!" And the final fight began.

Shao Kahn pushed Neo across the platform, Neo quickly got up and threw a fireball at Shao Kahn, which he blocked. Neo's friends watched the fight and they watched with hope in their eyes. Rainbow Dash kept cheering for Neo, Pinkie Pie cheered along with Rainbow Dash. Eventually, Neo and Shao Kahn became tied between rounds, they were on the final round and Neo's friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the princesses had the deepest hope that Neo would win.

The fight went on and Shao Kahn appeared to be winning, Neo was hurt, but he kept on fighting. Rainbow Dash was proud of Neo for never giving up and the fact that Neo would keep on fighting. It made Rainbow Dash feel proud to have a friend like Neo. Finally, Neo did his very best, he used his supernatural abilities to fight Shao Kahn, which made Shao Kahn weaker. When Shao Kahn was at his weakest point, Neo finished him off with an uppercut. The voice declared Neo the winner and the fight was over.

Everypony clapped and cheered, Neo's friends cheered the loudest, the Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped up and down joyfully, so happy that Neo had won. Princess Luna was so proud of Neo, and so was Princess Celestia. She was honored to see him as a son and Luna couldn't be happier or prouder of the boy she loved so much. Shao Kahn got up wounded, he approached Neo and offered his hand, Neo shook Shao Kahn's hand, Shao Kahn congratulated Neo for winning and he had fought well.

Then Neo came down off the platform, the mane 6, Starlight Glimmer, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the princesses came over to congratulate Neo for winning the tournament. Other ponies came to meet the other warriors that competed, some ponies asked for autographs. Rainbow Dash told Neo how proud she was of him and she hovered over him ruffling his hair and patting him on the back. Twilight was very proud and she thought he was amazing. The Cutie Mark Crusaders gave Neo hugs and told him how amazing and awesome they thought he was fighting in the tournament and they were deeply impressed.

Princess Luna congratulated Neo as well and she told him how proud she was of him. All of Neo's friends gave Neo a hug, sharing a sweet moment of true friendship and celebrating Neo's victory in Mortal Kombat once again, and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna couldn't help but smile at the sweet moment.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
